La Caja
by BlackHeart013
Summary: Los Pokedex Holders se reunen despues de mucho tiempo pero una caja enviada por el Prof. Oak los dividira, mientras unos quieren protegerla otros quieren abrirla...


**DIA 1**

Una mañana en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, Crystal recibió un paquete con una nota que decía "Crystal por favor cuida muy bien este paquete, no lo abran hasta que llegue y cuida que Gold o Blue lo toquen estoy seguro que lo abrirán a la primera oportunidad- Oak"

Crystal: ¿Qué hago? Hoy es la reunión de todos, no puedo dejar que ninguno de los demás lo toquen o lo vean.

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Viridian…  
>Green: ¿Por qué tengo que ir siempre por Yellow? Refunfuñaba Green debido a que en cada reunión tenía que pasar por Yellow a su casa y tener que aguantar sus pláticas eternas, cuando llego como era costumbre grito para que se asomara<br>Yellow: Ahí va mi maleta. Dijo mientras lanzaba una gran mochila llena de ropa  
>Green: ¿Por qué tanta ropa? Solo estaremos 2 días a lo mucho<br>Yellow: Claro que no, no vamos hacer que Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald vengan de tan lejos para que solo se queden 2 días esta vez nos quedaremos 5 días. Green: Por lo menos no sufro lo que Red. Dijo sabiendo que a esa hora él estaría recibiendo a Blue en el puerto de Cd. Vermilion

Cd. Vermilion…  
>Blue: ¡Red! ¡¿Cómo estás?<br>Gritaba Blue desde el barco que estaba llegando, con muchas bolsas en la mano.  
>Red: Muy bien ¿y tu Blue?<br>Blue: No me quejo, pero necesito un buen café, en el barco no tenían nada de mi clase  
>Red: Jajaja tu no cambias Blue<p>

Mitad del mar…  
>Ruby: Los tres conquistadores irán a Kanto<br>Emerald: ¡Deja de llamarnos así!  
>Sapphire: ¿Sigue sin gustarte el nombre del equipo? Pero si es asombroso, los otros grupos no tienen uno<br>Ruby: ¿A usted le gusta Sr. Briney?  
>Sr. Briney: Claro muchacho, ahora miren ya casi llegamos, la vasta región de Kanto, estaremos ahí al atardecer. El Sr. Briney timoneaba la embarcación que lo llevaría hasta Pueblo Paleta pero ya que no contaba con puerto los tendría que dejar cerca y seria trabajo de Wallo (el Wailord de Sapphire) llevarlos hasta tierra firme.<p>

Pueblo Paleta…  
>Silver: No entiendo por qué tenía que venir yo<br>Gold: Cállate ¿No quieres ver a Blue?  
>Silver: Pues sí. Contesto sonrojándose<br>Gold: Entonces calla, ya estamos por llegar. Gold toco el timbre de la casa de Oak, esperando ver a Crystal después de tanto tiempo, tenía un plan perfecto justo cuando ella abriera la puerta él se lanzaría y la abrazaría era a prueba de tontos y si tenía suerte quizá hasta la besaría, todo disimulado de un accidente.

Dentro de la casa…  
>Crystal :Oh no, alguien llego tengo que ocultar muy bien la caja Crystal fue a la cocina y en la repisa más alta la coloco tratando de que no se viera, se arreglo la bata y el sombrero y abrió la puerta, Gold salió disparado pero Crys no estaba donde se suponía sino justo al lado provocando que Gold cayera al piso<br>Crystal: ¿Estás bien?  
>Gold: Si, no te preocupes<br>Silver: ¿Alguien más ya llego?  
>Crys: Blue aun no llega y ustedes son los primeros pero seguro Green y Yellow no tardan.<br>Crystal, Gold y Silver comenzaron a platicar mientras tomaban té, ella comenzó a sentirse aliviada por que parecía que jamás descubrirían la caja, en ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar eran Yellow y Green

Fuera de la casa…  
>Yellow: Y recuerdas esa vez que Red te gano en la Liga con su combinación de Venusaur, Poliwrath y Pikachu fue asombroso, ¿te imaginas como se sintió cuando gano?<br>Green: Callen a esta niña, ya me tiene arto con su plática de Red esto y Red aquello, ahora me gustaría estar en el lugar de Red  
>Crys: Jajaja pasen, tu abuelo no esta Green salió ayer pero dijo que regresara pronto<br>Green: menciono que haría algo con Bill y Daisy, lo que nos queda es esperar.  
>Entre Green y Crystal había buena amistad, ambos eran maduros y responsables, Green la consideraba de los pocos que no eran ruidosos y la que encabezaba la lista de ruidosos era Blue.<br>Yellow: ¿Red no ah llegado?  
>Gold: No, solo estamos nosotros ¿Algún problema?<br>Yellow: No ninguno es solo que…  
>Gold: ¿Es solo que?<br>Yellow: No eres Red  
>Gold: ¿Eso qué significa?<br>Yellow: No nada

Cerca de la costa de Pueblo Paleta…

Ruby: Gracias Sr. Briney, nos veremos cuando volvamos  
>Sapphire: Listo Wallo, vamos hacia la playa<br>Emerald: Por fin podre ver a Crys de nuevo ¿En cuánto llegaremos?  
>Sapphire: 15 min. A lo mucho<p>

Pueblo Paleta…  
>Red: ¿Estas emocionada?<br>Blue: Claro, hace un buen tiempo que no nos reunimos sin que un loco quiera conquistar el mundo  
>Red: A mí me gustan esas reuniones, son emocionantes<br>Red toco la puerta y de pronto Yellow salió disparada  
>Yellow: ¡Red! Por fin llegaste. Dijo mientras abrazaba a Red<br>Red: Hola a los demás ¿Ya están todos?  
>Crys: No, los 3 conquistadores aun no llegan<br>Gold: ¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos un nombre así? Seriamos como Gold y su equipo. Dijo a Silver  
>Silver: Ni en un millón de años<br>Sapphire: Te dije que era un buen nombre. Dijo a Emerald mientras entraban por la puerta  
>Emerald: Esta bien, lo acepto<br>Crys: Bienvenidos, por fin llegamos todos, me alegra que podamos reunirnos de vez en cuando…

La reunión había comenzado, los 10 no se habian reunido desde hacia muchísimo y por fin podrían pasar algo de tiempo juntos, hablando de sus experiencias y peleas recientes ¿pero cuanto tiempo podrá pasar la caja en secreto?

Durante la noche Crys se relajo bastante ya que a nadie parecía importarle la cocina pero ella no podía evitar voltear a ver que la caja estuviera en su lugar algo que Blue noto rápidamente  
>Blue: Oh una caja y Crys no le quita los ojos de encima apuesto a que esto será bueno<br>Crys llevo a Green a la cocina para hablar con él…  
>Crys: Tengo algo que contarte sobre tu abuelo<br>Green: ¿Qué pasa?  
>Crys: En la mañana recibí un paquete de tu abuelo, tenía una nota que pedía que no lo abriéramos hasta que él llegara, pidió específicamente que ni Blue ni Gold la tocaran porque sabe que la abrirían, necesito tu ayuda para mantenerlos alejados<br>Blue: ¿alejados de qué?. Interrumpió ya que sabía de lo que hablaban  
>Green: Nada chica ruidosa, ahora vete<br>Blue: ¿Por qué eres tan grosero?  
>Green: Es privado así que vete<br>Blue: ¬¬

Blue salió de la cocina pero no era tonta, ya había fotografiado cada rincón de la cocina con el fin de encontrar algo que no debería estar ahí y dio con ello una foto revelaba una caja que decía PROHIBIDO y junto tenia una nota pero no se molesto en leerla solo necesito ver "cuida que Blue o Gold lo toquen" para saber que tenía que ver el contenido de esa caja  
>Blue: Gold, ven para acá<br>Gold: ¿Qué pasa?  
>Blue: ¿Sabes de qué hablan Crystal y Green en la cocina?<br>Gold: ¿Comida?  
>Blue: No, de una caja que dejo el Prof. Oak Gold: ¿Y que tiene la caja?<br>Blue: No lo sé pero él no quería que ni tú ni yo la tocáramos  
>Gold: ¿Por qué?<br>Blue: No se pero no te da curiosidad, necesitamos ver que tiene y para eso hay que robarla  
>Gold: ¿Robarle al Prof. Oak no es algo extremo?<br>Blue: Nee, yo le robe a mi Squirtel y ahora todos somos felices Jajaja  
>Gold: Cierto, Silver también robo su Pokemon y el Prof. Elm no lo odia, supongo que está bien<br>Blue: Pero necesitamos distraer a esos dos  
>Gold: Yo me encargo de Crys…<br>Blue: Entonces supongo que Green es mio

Todos se fueron a sus camas a dormir excepto Sapphire que prefirió pasar la noche afuera acampando al aire libre con sus Pokémon, no habia un solo ruido pero esta paz estaba por cambiar.


End file.
